Usotsuki
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Naruto wants to bring Sasuke back but Sasuke doesn't seem very eager until the naive ninja says that he would do anything for him to come back. Naruto does everything he wants but why is the poor blond still crying? SasuNaru


**Hellooo! My first Naruto fanfic and also my first yaoi *-* So I wasn't very loyal to the plot but did my best and I hope you like it!**

 **Warning: fragile!Naruto, evil!Sasuke, maybe mpreg later on idk, smutty sex scenes, kind of non-con**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Sasuke does )**

* * *

Naruto sobs into his pillow loudly, not afraid of being judged. Sakura gently pats his back. She can feel him tremble violently. His white knuckles are a proof of his tight grip on his sheets.

"You can cry as much as you want, Naruto," she whispers. "I'm here for you." Her hands move to his hair and she runs her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Naruto grimaces into his pillow and tries to move away. It's not like he was disgusted of Sakura. He just feels so damaged and ' _so pathetic'_ he thinks, ' _I'm crying in front of her like some school girl with a broken heart.'_ "You've been put through so much, so let it all out."

 _Please stop talking,_ Naruto wants to say. But his mouth betrays him and he finds himself saying something else.

"I-I don't underst-tand, Sakura-chan." he mumbles into his pillow. "Why would he act like this? He _used_ me, he promised me-" his sobs interrupt him.

"He's changed, Naruto." Sakura says with a sigh. "He's much more different. He's..."

"Selfish, cruel and cold." Naruto continues for her. "He's like a stranger, like someone I don't know." Sakura pauses for a moment and looks at him. ' _He looks so fragile_.' She thinks.

"You know, Naruto," Sakura begins, "You haven't told me the whole story, would you like to tell me?" the pink haired kunoichi whispers gently. His whimpers suddenly trail off. Sakura's eyes widen in worry. "Y-You don't have to-" Naruto puts a trembling hand on his bed and tries to sit up.

"I-It's okay, Sakura-chan." He smiles weakly, exposing his tired and swollen face. His attempt at sitting up goes wrong and his trembling arm fails him. Sakura reaches to help him but he slaps her hand away. Naruto turns his head away in embarrassment, ashamed of his behavior towards his friend. But Sakura understands. She knows he didn't do it on purpose. Sakura smiles, letting him know that it was okay.

Naruto finally manages to sit up and pulls his knees to his chest. Clad in an orange boxer and an over-sized light blue shirt, he's kind of comfortable. But his face tells a different story. His blue eyes are all red and swollen and the tip of his nose is red too. He has a messy bed hair, the golden locks of hair all sticking up to different directions. His lithe body is trembling like crazy and his face is moist along with dried tears. He was much worse when Sakura found him.

His orange jumpsuit was ripped off and looked like someone attacked him with a pair of scissors. His stomach was exposed and _oh god_ , Sakura still shivers when she remembers it. There was dried cum on his stomach. His eyes looked dead and it was obvious that he had been crying. He looked absolutely horrible. Sakura can't say that his situation was _much_ better now but atleast he is healed and cleaned.

"So, it all started when I went to Otogakure..."

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"This time, Sasuke is coming back with me! I promise, Sakura-chan!" The loud ninja shouts excitedly. He is ready for his trip to Otogakure and he is _certainly_ ready to bring Sasuke back. Sakura smiled sadly. Even though she has told him countless times that he wouldn't succeed, he was set on his goal.

Sakura can't understand why Naruto is so obsessed with the idea of bringing Sasuke back. Most of his friends has already given up on him but Naruto just keeps believing that one day he will bring Sasuke back. She watches Naruto walk away waving and grinning at her. When she replies with a smile, he turns around to face the road ahead of him.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

"Well, I do remember you going..." Sakura says. "But I don't understand how you found him." Naruto clears his throat and sniffles a few time. He wipes his nose on his arm. Sakura reaches for the box full of tissues and hands them to him. He thanks her and takes the box, pulling a few tissues out of it.

"I found Orochimaru's hideout." Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "I sneaked in and found him."

"How did you-"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, believe me." the pink haired girl looks down. If this is the beginning of the story, she isn't sure if she wants to hear the rest of this. But she has to know. She has to know what turned her friend into such a wreck.

"What happened after that?" her throat is suddenly dry, her voice is hoarse. "What did you do when you saw him?"

"Well..."

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK CONT._**

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke hisses. Sasuke is angry, he can tell. But Naruto doesn't care. He keeps grinning like he always does.

"I'm here to take you back, Sasuke." he says, confidently. Sasuke's glare intensifies. He grabs Naruto's collar before he could tell what was happening.

"I'm tired of your shit, Naruto." the raven spits. He's closer now. The blond can feel his breath on his forehead. "I told you before, I'm not coming back. Now get out of here before you get in trouble." Sasuke lets go of his collar and turns away. But the blond is persistent.

"Sasuke, please! Let me take you home!"

"I have no home."

"No, your home is Konoha. And you're going back."

"Stop being so stubborn and stupid! We aren't twelve anymore." Sasuke turns around to face him.

"I know that!" Naruto says, tugging on his jumpsuit's sleeves. "Just... come back. I'll do anything." His blue eyes are shining and he seems so desperate. Sasuke suddenly stops scowling and looks down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He takes a few steps towards the confused blond. His shoulders are shaking but before Naruto can ask what was wrong his laughter fills the room. It sounds strange, somehow... maniacal. His laughter dies down after a minute, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Anything, huh?" Naruto doesn't know why but he is suddenly really scared. "Would you suck my dick?" Naruto's eyes widen and he slaps a hand over his mouth. He looks at the smirking raven in complete shock.

"What?!"

"Tell you what, give your body to me for one night and I'll come back." Naruto is too shocked to answer. How can Sasuke propose such thing? He is going to refuse. He is absolutely going to refuse. Yes, he wants Sasuke back but he has a pride too.

"Can you promise me?" Naruto asks timidly.

"Hn?"

"If I give you my body... can you promise that you'll come back?" Naruto gulps. What the hell is wrong with him? He shouldn't give in!

"Yes, I promise." Sasuke says as his smirk grows wider. He turns around and starts walking. "Now come, we're going to my room." Naruto starts walking behind him, fiddling with his fingers. This isn't right, no, this is very wrong. He should go back. But no! If he goes back now, Sasuke won't come back. He would do anything for Sasuke, yes, anything.

He sees Sasuke stop and open a door. He stares at Sasuke's back blankly. ' _He has grown up_ ' he thinks. He is a head shorter than him, destined to be looked down on. His lithe body looks funny next to Sasuke's lean musclar frame. And yes, he's absolutely gorgeous.

"Come," Sasuke whispers. "You're mine for tonight." the raven pushes him down onto the hard matress. He climbs on top of the trembling blond, who keeps his eyes tightly shut. Sasuke tries to unzip the jumpsuit but there seems to be a problem with the zipper and the frustrated raven tears it off him.

"Sasuke! No!" His protests are in vain. Sasuke gets rid of his jumpsuit and Naruto is clad in his orange boxers and fishnet shirt. He rips the fishnet shirt off too and sighing in relief when he's able to see the blond in his full glory.

"Mmmh..." Sasuke hums. "...beautiful." Naruto's face goes beet red. Sasuke's long and slender fingers play with the elastic band of Naruto's boxer but he doesn't take them off. His hands move to the purple rope belt around his waist and begins untying it. He takes rest of his clothes off, revealing his gorgeous body to a wide eyed blond. He, then, points his finger to his half-erect cock. Naruto sits up and looks up at Sasuke. "Suck it. If your blowjob is good enough, I will come back." Naruto nods and gets down on his knees. He has never done anything like this. He clumsily pokes his penis which earns him a look of confusion. Naruto takes it in his hands slowly pumps it. "Oh for fuck's sake..." He hears sasuke grumble as he grabs a fistful of blonde hair and shoves his cock down the petite blond's throat. Naruto is shocked at sudden intrusion and chokes on the big cock.

"Mmf- Sahke!" Naruto struggles for a bit, his mouth is just too full.

"Move your head damn it!" Naruto does so, bobbing his head as fast as he can. His eyes are brimming with tears. "You have to do it better if you want me back." He says with a smirk on his face. Naruto tries harder, one of hands pumping the base of his cock. He couldn't take it fully into his mouth. He sobs as Sasuke shoves his cock deeper into his mouth. The raven groans and pulls his dick out of the blond's mouth. He grabs Naruto's lithe frame and throws him on the bed. He puts the shaking legs over his shoulders and positions himself in front of his entrance. "You are so useless, can't even give a blowjob."

"I-I'm sorry- please, stop!" Sasuke enters the blond without a word. Naruto arches his back and gasps. The pain, oh the excruciating pain. He can't hold it in so he screams, struggling against Sasuke, hoping he would stop. But he doesn't and that sadistic glint in his eyes tells the tremling boy that he isn't going to stop.

His thrusts eventually become faster and harder, making the blond scream until his throat couldn't take it. With one final thrust Sasuke spills some of his seed inside of the blond and some on his chest when he quickly pulls out. Blood mixed with cum stain Naruto's creamy thighs and a feeling of disgust takes over Naruto. He keeps crying and crying.

"Oh god... please shut up and get the fuck out." Sasuke grunts turning his back to the petite blond.

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out."

"But you said-"

"I said what Naruto? I said that I would come back if you slept with me, am I right?" Naruto's confused gaze doesn't change. "Well, you're a horrible fuck but an easy one."

"Sas-"

"Get out now, dobe." Sasuke says, his onyx eyes closed.

"I hate you, Sasuke and I'll never forgive you for this." the blond hisses at the raven but he doesn't seem to care.

"Yeah, yeah. And by the way, when you get better at fucking, you can always come and spread your legs if you like." even though he isn't facing Sasuke at the moment, the blond can _feel_ him smirking. How could he do such a horrible mistake? Sasuke treated him like some whore and then threw him out. Naruto feels humiliated. He's mad at himself for giving his virginity to Sasuke, believing him. He grabs his clothes which were in poor state and put them on along with his cloak. He sneaks out of the Otogakure while wiping the tears off his eyes.

* * *

 **Well... Hope you liked it! Since the school is ending, I'm thinking of continuing this so let me know what you thought about this fic. Reviews are reaaaaalyyy appreciated, nya~**


End file.
